The REAL World
by TributeSonata
Summary: Inuyasha descends upon to OUR world in a FREAK accident. Will he fit in? Will he return? Who will he meet? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha: The REAL World**

**_Prologue by Rising Storm and fukaimoriMidori (Natalie)_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha.**_

* * *

**_The Real World_**

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch, staring at the round moon piercing through the darkness. Kagome probably thought he was stupid enough to think that the moon gave out its own light, but after he read through her Science textbook, he knew the truth. In actual fact, he wasn't as stupid as Kagome thought he was. And he hated that she thought that way. Yes, he was rash and naive at times but stupid? Far from it. He was smart enough to know things (things which he would never reveal). He felt smug figuring out "breakthroughs" like how Naraku had taken his form and killed Kikyo before Kagome, in fact, before anyone else. Kagome was the one who was childish, immature and stupid. Reincarnation of Kikyo, yeah right!

The rest of his companions lay below him, either sleeping or going to. He could feel Kagome's eyes piercing at him. "Come down, Inuyasha." She called to him. He shook his head. "I don't take orders from a wretch, especially NOT one like you!" He could feel the anger coursing through her, and he knew what was coming next. Curse the Kotodama Rosary."O-Su-Wa-Ri!" Screeched the miko and Inuyasha "plunged" down onto the ground, with a furious growl. He sprang to his feet and lunged at Kagome. "I've had enough, miko! Shi-Ne! I don't want to see you again!" His hands wrapped around her neck, to prevent her from crying that accursed word- Osuwari. She choked. "Inu...Inuyasha. Ya..ma...te!" But it was to no avail as Inuyasha smirked at her, willing the disgusting stench of her blood to flow, for her to cry. To plead for mercy. Only then would she realise the pain he had been through. The pain he had felt, she had caused it- the root of all evil.

Screeched the miko and Inuyasha "plunged" down onto the ground, with a furious growl. He sprang to his feet and lunged at Kagome. His hands wrapped around her neck, to prevent her from crying that accursed word- Osuwari. She choked. But it was to no avail as Inuyasha smirked at her, willing the disgusting stench of her blood to flow, for her to cry. To plead for mercy. Only then would she realise the pain he had been through. The pain he had felt, she had caused it- the root of all evil. 

But at that moment, Miroku had been awokened by the din and his eyes widened in terror at the scene before him. " Let Kagome go, Inuyasha. Or I'll attack you with my Wind Tunnel." Inuyasha laughed. " What if I say no?" He continued to strangle Kagome, oblivious of Miroku approaching. Miroku held his staff in offensive position and prepared to strike Inuyasha with it. Inuyasha, one hand gripping Kagome's neck, sent a strike at Miroku and growled. "How DARE you interfere!" He shoved Miroku back and laughed, his eyes turning blood-red.

Miroku gasped. There was no other choice. He undid the beading on his right hand and held it out. "Wind Tunnel!" he cried. Inuyasha was sucked into its vortex. "No!" He cried as he disappeared through the black hole, "I'll be back for my revenge! Shi-Ne Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

And then he was gone.

A 13-year old girl with dark brown hair sat at her desk, reading her favourite manga- Inuyasha. She swooned at the pictures of the hanyou, and cursed in every scene with Kagome in it. Her friend, Natalie, also a fan of the Anime series, sighed. "I don't know what you see in him, Bernie. He's rude, rash and stupid. In other words-" Bernie sighed. "Nothing like Sesshoumaru?". Natalie blushed. "Nani? How...how..." Bernie grinned. " With all those Sesshoumaru pictures in your file. how can you not like him?" Natalie laughed. " I guess you're right." Bernie smiled and turned back to her book. 'If only Inuyasha were real...What if he fell right through the ceiling?' She thought. 'If only.'

Suddenly, a flash of light burst through the classroom and a crescent like black empty-ness slowly spread to a full circle and a figure fell through it and onto the classroom floor. Bernie dashed out of her chair and gasped. She took a step back. "Oh my gawd. Natalie, you HAVE to come and see this!" Natalie cautiously stepped over. Her eyes widened in surprise. She dashed to Bernie's desk and grabbed the comic on it and gazed at it and at the figure on the floor repeatedly. "What the- INUYASHA?"

Bernie shrugged. " I have NO idea how he got here ,But INUYASHA? What's he doing here? And- he's much cuter in person." Natalie almost collapsed. " Yes, yes. But WHAT do we DO with him?" Bernie shrugged. She grabbed him by the shoulders and heaved. "Oof! He's heavy!" She sighed and gave up. Suddenly Natalie had an evil twinkle in her eyes. 'Shall I test out the Rosary's powers?' She grinned. "O-Su-Wa-Ri!" She cried. Inuyasha hovered above the ground before crashing into it with a THUD. The hanyou's eyes fluttered open and he gazed around his new surroundings in a dazed look."Ow. Where...am...I?" He asked as he stumbled to his feet. Natalie grinned evilly. "Why, you're in a classroom." she retorted, her words dripping with sarcasm. Bernie sighed. " Well, you're in Singapore. TKGS. 1e7 classroom. Welcome, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha frowned. Where was he? He had never heard of a Singapore before and worse, the smells were all new to him. "Wait," he took a step back. "How do you know my name?" Natalie held up the comic book and passed it to him. "Seem familiar?" she asked.

He asked as he stumbled to his feet. Natalie grinned evilly. she retorted, her words dripping with sarcasm. Bernie sighed. Inuyasha frowned. Where was he? He had never heard of a Singapore before and worse, the smells were all new to him. he took a step back. Natalie held up the comic book and passed it to him. she asked. 

Inuyasha flicked through the book with ease. "Why is there a picture of a hanyou with silver hair fighting youkais? It can't be me, can it? It must be Naraku's doing! Burn this book. It is a reincarnation of Naraku!"

Natalie was rolling over with laughter and Bernie's jaw had literally dropped. 'OMG, he's just as stupid as Kagome says he is!' thought Natalie.

Just then, Izza, Rebecca and Shalin walked into the room. "Hey, Isn't that Inuyasha?" remarked Rebecca and Shalin. Izaa nodded. "Yar. He's the guy whom Bernie's been drawing on the board for like, everyday? What's he doing in our classroom? Looking for pizza?" Rebecca, Shalin and Natalie laughed. Bernie, however, did not find the joke funny. "Quit it, ok? Natalie, WHAT DO WE DO WITH HIM?"

Natalie shrugged. "You found him, he's your responsibility. Not mine." Meanwhile, Izza and the others had gone to their desks and had sat down. Suddenly Bernie grinned. "Eureka! Natalie, you're gonna like this. First Inuyasha, sit in that corner for the rest of the day. Well, until recess. If you don't, Natalie here will scream 'Osuwari' till you beg her for mercy. Got it?" Inuyasha obeyed and sat sulkily next to the metal cupboard at the back of the class. "And be still!" commanded Bernie.

Natalie froze. "What's up? You said I'd like your idea." Bernie smiled. "You will...See here...psst pssst Got it?" Natalie laughed. "You serious? Oh my gawd. I love your idea! Brilliant!"

So the day went by, uneventful. When the teacher asked what Inuyasha was doing at the back of the class, Bernie answered. "It's a plushie I brought to school to see if I would fit as a class mascot. But I don't think many people like the idea. So I'm placing it there until dismissal time, when I bring it home."

Inuyasha had heard all she said and found it weird. 'Plushie? What's that? Bring IT home? Since when was I a it?' he thought.

Finally the dismissal bell rang and Bernie and Natalie walked over to where Inuyasha was. "Come. You're following us home." Inuyasha shook his head. Natalie tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "You'd better. NOW." Inuyasha stood up. "No way! I went through the Wind Tunnel to escape Kagome and her irritating orders but what do I get here? MORE orders! NO! I will never go!" Natalie sighed and turned to look at Bernie. "It can't be helped...Osuwari!" Inuyasha fell to the floor and Natalie and Bernie dragged him to his feet.

They brought him to the bus stop and waited for the number 30 bus to arrive. Inuyasha was very frustrated. Imagine being "controlled" by two 13-year olds! It was much too humiliating. But what could he do? If he resisted they would scream Osuwari till he begged for mercy. There was no way out of this. "So," he asked. " How do you know about me?" Bernie smiled. "So...Natalie. I think its time for us to have a Inuyasha Marathon!" Natalie grinned. "Back at you! But first...we go and do what you planned." Bernie nodded. "Hai!"


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, they were at Parkway Parade.

"I've got $30, you?" Bernie asked as they walked toward Isetan.

"None," Natalie replied grumpily. Luckily there weren't many people in the shopping center. "Okay, okay! I've got $50...But it's supposed to be for lots of Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru stuff!"

Inuyasha sniggered. "What Sesshoumaru stuff are you talking about!? That bast..." his voice trailed off when he saw the expression on Natalie's face.

"Inuyasha," He shivered at her icy tone.

"O..." He braced himself. "Orusei, baka Ru!!!" he fell over in shock.

"You still fall down when she doesn't say sit?" Bernie exclaimed. "It must be the wrath of Sesshoumaru...OW!" she cried when Natalie hit her on the back, hard.

"All right. We have a budget of $70, with $10 for lunch. Lets hurry up and get some clothes a NORMAL teenager would wear!" murmured Natalie and they were off.

So they headed to Isetan's men's clothing's department. An hour later...(and after MANY Osuwaris, tantrums etc...) Inuyasha was dressed in a pair of VERY VERY VERY cheap Nikes (which were on sale), a red T-shirt and jeans. He also had several other sets of cargo pants, billabong T-shirts (all of which were on sale) blah blah blah... The girls also bought him a Billabong wallet, socks and...underwear. (He bought it though, the girls were too embarrassed to do so). Bernie swooned. "Kawaii desu ne!"

Natalie shook her head. "Iie, Kawaii dewa arimasen,"

But deep **_(deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep) _**down, she agreed.

"Hey, these shoes are REALLY comfortable," Inuyasha commented. "Wonder why I never bothered wearing any before."

Bernie grinned. "DUH, 'coz you're indecent!?" She proceeded to tie his hair in a way that his ears were hidden. Now he looked a bit like a white-haired tomboy. After buying some cute and VERY GIRLY hair accessories, the trio headed for lunch.

Bernie got a bowl of EXTRA EXTRA, TRULY SPICY Ramen and a bowl of slightly spicy Ramen for Inuyasha while Natalie bought spaghetti with mushroom sauce. "Tuck in!" grinned Bernie. Inuyasha, as usual, gobbled up his food.

And suddenly, he shrieked in a VERY high and VERY girly tone... " HELP!!!! My mouth's on FIRE!!! CHI-Ku-SHO!!!!!!!!!" Natalie sighed and threw a WHOLE bottle of water into Inuyasha's mouth.

Bernie froze in terror. "There was only a LITTLE bit of chilli!"

Natalie nodded. "Yah, so little even I can take it." Because of his screams, everyone was staring at them. Then Bernie glanced at her bowl of Ramen and compared it to Inuyasha's.

"Oh My Gosh. Sumimasen Inuyasha," she whispered weakly. She had given him the wrong bowl of Ramen.

"Sorry!?" he yelled, his mouth finally cooling down. "Iron Reaver Soul..."

"Osuwari," Natalie said calmly. BOOM! "Lets get out of here, FAST!"

* * *

An hour later, the three of them were safely barricaded in Bernie's room.


End file.
